Devils may cry, but what about Time Lords?
by Kuraj Crescent
Summary: Now being resumed. Will have changes. Reincarnation involved, along with soul DNA (imprint left over from the person from before the reincarnation). Continuing due to inspiration regained.
1. Prologue

_This takes place around 19 years prior to the events that occur in Devil May Cry 4. I know it doesn't fit the DMC4 timeline or even what people speculate about the events that lead to DMC4, but it's a crossover and plot-changes are allowed in fanfictions for the sake of the story's plot._

* * *

><p><strong>Ferrum Hills, at 6pm<strong>

Old rickety-looking buildings sit abandoned in a clearing below a cliff. The entrance to some sort of mine can be seen up at the top of the cliff. This small village has been uninhabited for years, the mines abandoned after a few caves collapsed. Silence reigns in this place, the only living thing being a man walking between the buildings, as though searching for something… Out of nowhere, a strange tear in the fabric of space and time forms in the side of a cliff and a man, looking to be in his 30's, falls through the tear, landing on the ground face-down…

###################

**Castle Town of Fortuna, at 11pm**

Though the sun had set long ago, not everyone in the town had turned in for the night. A man was walking through the darkened streets, seeking out a family who would be willing to help with something he had no experience with. He shifted a bundle of black cloth into his left arm as he stopped at the door of one house that had the lights still on. He knocked on the door once, then stepped back to wait. After a few minutes, the door opened and a lady with brown hair stepped into the doorway. The two exchanged words, after which the man passed the bundle to the owner of the house, walking away without another word. The lady closed the door, then looked at the baby wrapped in the cloth. She took the white hair as a sign that her family was in Sparda's favor. . . .

* * *

><p><em>I know this was short, but there was no reason to go into detail for this one page. The first chapter will begin where the One-Shot story left off.<em>


	2. Chapter 1

_The dialogue between Dante and Nero will not be shown in this chapter. However, the summary of events will be given, along with fragments of the conversation between Nero and Kyrie._

* * *

><p><strong>Fortuna, after the fight against the False Savior<strong>

The man in red, now revealed to be Dante Sparda, talks briefly with the young man, Nero. The boy eventually offers to return a katana that was referred to as "Yamato", only for Dante to decline, saying that he should keep it. The chat ends after that, and the legendary demon hunter walks off. Nero suddenly asks if they'll meet again, receiving a salute as the only indication that Dante heard him. After Dante leaves, the brunette that Nero rescued walks up to the boy. They exchange a few words, then Nero starts to worry about his arm.

"Kyrie… If I'm a demon, and not a human anymore... Is this what you want?"

"Nero, you're you. And it's you I want to be with… I don't know anyone who is as human as you are."

Nero places his left hand on Kyrie's shoulder, then pulls something out of his pocket with the demonic hand, putting a necklace around her neck. The same one he gave her back when Dante first showed up in Fortuna. The two teens stare into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning in for a kiss… Suddenly, Nero pulls out the double-barreled .500 Magnum, firing it at something to his left just before the two could kiss. The two bullets hit a piece of what might have been a fence, a group of demons clustered around the fence. Nero looks at them, then speaks to Kyrie again.

"Looks like they're determined to interrupt. Guess that kiss is gonna have to wait."

"It's alright… I'll wait."

"Thanks."

Nero then walks towards the demons, drawing his gun as they all leap into the air to attack him. He goes to aim at one of the demons, only to pull a switch and throw his demonic arm out to punch them out of the air.

"Let's rock!"

################

Meanwhile, up on the roof of the building, the Doctor and his companions were watching the chain of events with no idea as to what those creatures were that Nero had shot at. The Doctor was still thinking about an old friend and enemy who the kid reminded him of. The fight ended without further incident, and the group decided to explore the area rather than interrupt Nero and risk getting shot.

################

**Mitis Forest, two days after Dante's departure**

Nero and Kyrie were sitting on a picknic blanket on the grassy cliff overlooking the forest, enjoying a quiet meal with each other. The meal was almost over when a panicked red-head ran past, coming from the path leading into the forest.

"Hey! Slow down!"

"What's wrong?"

Kyrie stood up, hoping to comfort the girl, when a couple of reptilian demons known as Assaults walked out of the forest on the same path the girl took. Nero stood up at that moment, drawing his gun, Blue Rose.

"Kyrie… Take care of the girl. I'll handle this…"

"My friends are still in there. They were looking at some ruins when those things attacked us."

"I'll go find them. Stay here with Kyrie."

Nero quickly dealt with the two Assaults, then took off running towards the ruined building, making it there just in time to see a boy run out of the open door, being trailed by two Bianco Angelos. He quickly jumped over the teen, drawing the large blade on his back before slicing through the demon-possessed armor of both Bianco Angelos. The teen quickly rolls onto his back to get up, turning to look at the white-haired male.

"What are you?"

"A simple "thanks" would be nice… What's your name?"

"Rory… What's yours?"

"Nero. You should get moving, Rory. Your friend's waiting up at the top of the cliff with a friend of mine. You'll be safer there."

"Alright… Thanks for helping us."

The teen runs off, leaving Nero to handle the rest. The moment Rory is out of sight, Nero rolls up the sleeve covering his right arm, then walks up to the old ruined building, his sword, Red Queen, held in hand…

############

Meanwhile, the Doctor and River Song were doing their best to defend themselves against the demons that are now surrounding them. A few Assaults, 5 Scarecrows, 4 Chimeras, and 3 Chimera Seeds were all that was left in the room, save for the Alto and Bianco Angelos flying around overhead. River was preparing to fire at one of the demons when, out of nowhere, a violent flash of blue-white energy slammed into the demons near the door, blasting them back as a white-haired male walked into the room, carrying what looked like a long katana in his right hand. River Song and the Doctor both turned to look at the new arrival, forgetting about the demons in their confusion. The moment they stopped paying attention to the demons, the demons further away from the door leapt at the two travelers, claws and blades ready to strike…

* * *

><p><em>Cliff-hanger. Sorry, but this scene deserved the cliff-hanger.<em>


	3. Chapter 2

**Mitis Forest**

The Doctor and River Song soon notice the attacking demons, spinning around to face them. Out of nowhere, a bunch of glowing lines form around the two travelers.

"What…?"

A split second later, the attackers fall apart, landing on the ground before fading from view. The Doctor turns towards the katana-wielding male…

"You aren't from around here, are you…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Most people would have the sense to run when a demon shows up."

"I'm guessing that you're an exception then."

The Doctor glances at River Song, then looks back at the teen.

"I'm trained to fight demons. I don't have any reason to run from them."

"What's with your voice? It's echoing too much."

"I'm not exactly what you would call normal…"

Another flash of blue-white energy forms around the white-haired male, the katana vanishing with the strange aura that once surrounded him.

"What are you?"

"Don't you ever ask for names first?"

"Alright then. What's your name?"

"Nero. And you two are?"

"I'm River Song."

"The Doctor."

"Your friends are waiting for you two. I'll escort you there."

"What's with your arm?"

Nero quickly hides his right arm from view, earning a look from both travelers.

"Nothing…"

"Liar."

"It's none of your business to worry about me!"

The teen suddenly snaps at the Doctor, growing irritated with the man bugging him. The Doctor simply smiles back, raising his hands in a casual gesture.

"Just curious."

"Just shut up and follow me…"

Nero promptly walks outside, rolling his sleeve down to cover the demonic arm up. The Doctor and River Song exchange a brief look before following the strange teenager.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was rather short, but college takes a good bit of time out of writing stories. I needed to update this, since people seem to like it.<em>


	4. Chapter 3

**Mitis Forest, the cliff**

"Are you sure he can handle those things? I mean, they're fast and the one Rory punched didn't even flinch."

"Nero can handle it. I've seen him fight demons a few times."

"You really need to be more optimistic."

Amy and Rory spin around to face the speaker, only to see a man in red sitting on a boulder nearby watching them.

"He may be a kid, but he's got one hell of an arm."

"Who are you?"

"Dante! What are you doing here?"

Nero finally reaches the top of the cliff, the Doctor and River Song following close behind.

"Trish told me to give this to you."

The elder male holds up a slip of paper, a few lines of text scrawled on it. The younger male snatches the note from Dante's hand, glancing at it before looking back at the man.

"What wolf? And why would it be searching for me?"

The questions end up left unanswered as a red-bladed katana streaks past the elder half-demon, flying right at Nero…

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger. The wolf in question is an OC….sort of. More like a twist to the plot that I came up with out of boredom.<em>


	5. Chapter 4

****_Warning_

_Mild swearing and minor profanity will occur in this chapter.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mitis Forest, the cliff<strong>

Nero was waiting for the answer to his question when a flash of blue up on top of the cliff caught his eye. The red-bladed katana quickly takes his attention away from the older man. In the same instant the katana was spotted, Nero stepped to the right to try and dodge the blade. His efforts at dodging were not entirely successful. The blade still hit him, sinking into his left shoulder just as the one who threw the katana made his presence known.

"Who are you?"

The young male ignores the katana, focusing on the man standing on the ledge above Dante. The man in question simply narrows his eyes, jumping down to stand next to Dante on the boulder.

"Vergil?"

"Dante."

"You know each other?"

The two twins looked at Nero, only for the Doctor to speak up.

"Aren't you worried about that katana in your shoulder?"

"I'll deal with it later."

Nero's bored reply attracted rather odd looks from the travelers and from Kyrie, though the two half-demons on the boulder seem unfazed by his reply. Rory was the first to speak up.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"You think I like having a katana in my shoulder when that's my weapon arm?"

"No, but you aren't doing-"

"I know, damn it! I just have more important things to do than worry about my arm falling off because some asshole couldn't make any noise before trying to kill me!"

Rory and Amy quickly back up a few steps while Kyrie tries to stand up and calm Nero down.

"Stay there, Kyrie."

Nero turns his attention back to Dante and Vergil, then rips the katana out of his shoulder, blood splashing onto the ground before the wound heals shut.

"I came to retrieve my sword."

"Fuck off."

"If you don't give it to me, I'll take it by force."

"You and what army?"

Vergil simply sends a few summoned swords flying at Nero, who dodges all of them before shooting at his attacker. The Doctor twitches slightly at the sound of the gun firing, while River Song wonders how Nero is capable of firing a double-barreled .500 Magnum, a gun that has a powerful recoil with just one barrel, using only one hand and not dislocate his shoulder.

"So you've got those too. Those are easy enough to dodge anyway."

Nero tosses the red-bladed katana over the cliff, putting the revolver away to roll his sleeve up to his elbow, clenching his fist as the veins of his demon arm start glowing brighter.

"But can you dodge this?"

Dante quickly catches on to what Nero's talking about, jumping out of the way as the ethereal hand flies at Vergil, catching the man off-guard. The travelers recognize the arm from the brief fight against the giant statue.

"You didn't expect that, did you…? If you want Yamato, then you'll have to take it from me the hard way."

Nero swiftly throws Vergil into the ground, then activates his Devil Trigger, Yamato forming out of thin air in his hand. The spectral demon hovering behind him mimics his movements as the young man points the katana at Vergil. The elder male activates his own Devil Trigger, quickly making it clear that the spectral demon Nero called upon is the spirit of Yamato.

"I will."

"_Then come and get it!_"

The two devils quickly start fighting against each other, knowing that only one of them will walk away from the fight. What started as a simple refusal to give up Yamato has now become a fight to the end for ownership rights of the katana…

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger!<em>


	6. Chapter 5

**Mitis Forest**

The fight slowly comes to an end as Nero finds himself on the edge of the cliff, faced with only two options. One is jumping off the cliff and hoping for the best, the other equally as dangerous. Vergil silently stepped forward, ready to finish the fight. Instead of attacking, however, Vergil grabbed hold of Yamato, taking the katana from Nero and deactivating the younger male's Devil Trigger by force.

"Admit defeat."

"Not in your life…"

Nero slashed Vergil's arm open with the claws of his right hand, turning swiftly to jump off the ledge, relying on only his reflexes to keep him unharmed…

"Nero!"

######

**Mitis Forest, three hours after the fight**

Dante and the Doctor chose to search for the younger male, wandering around the forest and calling out the boy's name. Their search continued well past sunset, until a long howl rang out from the ruins where the Doctor first saw Nero.

"It came from the ruins…"

"That must be the wolf Trish was talking about."

"Wolf?"

"All I know is that the wolf was around for 2,000 years. Nobody knows why it's here, but the wolf was assumed to be a demon with midnight-blue fur and electric-blue markings on its shoulders and under its eyes."

The two men soon arrive at the ruins, only to find Nero holding a katana with blue markings on the hilt and a near-black blade, the young male's left arm and shoulders bleeding from claw and bite marks, possibly as a result of a fight that occurred. Not only was Nero holding a new katana, but he also had a strange pendant hanging from a necklace around his neck, and his demonic arm had darkened to match the color of the katana blade. Not only did the arm darken, but the veins had even turned blood-red, as though something was wrong with his arm...

"Nero!"

"Dante?"

"Where did that wolf go?"

"I fought it, but when I beat the wolf, it disappeared."

"And gave you that katana as a Devil Arm."

The elder male quickly figured out why the wolf was looking for Nero, though nothing more was revealed about the beast beyond that. The two men spoke with Nero for a few hours before the three decided it was time to go back. The battle against Vergil wasn't forgotten, though…

* * *

><p><em>Here, I will add that not only is this a crossover between Doctor Who and DMC4, but now it's become a three-way between the original two categories and the anime Bleach. In actuality, the weapon I came up with is a Zanpakuto, not a Devil Arm. More will be revealed later on, after college midterms are over. My schedule will be rather busy for the next few weeks, so I won't be posting for until later.<em>

_If I said that the wolf was a demon, I was telling the truth. It is a demonic spirit and a Zanpakuto. The name itself will be revealed on a later date, though whether it's in this story or not is currently undecided._


End file.
